paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Messages for the Future
The five- Mercury, Baltic, Bravo, Denmark, and Slayback- sat there, in the snow, graced upon the ground as every second brought them closer to October, to the next year, and so on. Life in Adventure Bay was an irony in itself- where one has a tail of four. It was quiet, a serene ambience surrounding them, an aurora of time yet seemingly awkwardness justifying, without having the slightest twitch or murmur from the trees. Mercury needed- a plan. He had just found his brother, his best friend (after months), and two others he'd never had a clue or whereabout of. Magnificent as this may all sound, he didn't know what to do with them. Baltic lay there in the snow, a badly made but worth more than nickel cast around one of his limbs. Eyes closed, he didn't know the last time he relaxed. He could make out figures- seemingly ghosts- in the sky. Adventure bay wasn't heavily populated or busy. Nor where there any places nearby even remotely fitting that boot. So, you could see the stars just fine, also judging that if you were to call this setting afternoon, you'd be using the term extremely loosely. Bravo, growing impatient, managed to get Mercury to take spare parts out of his jeep while he came up with a plan, so he could make something- anything- but never would he meet Denmark's standards. Denmark was his name, and impatience was his claim to fame. Meanwhile, Slayback was up against a tree, just thinking... They all jumped at the silence being broken further than Bravo's clanging of parts, echoing to the clouds and back, forever ringing. "I've got it, but..." Mercury started, but continued. "I'm going to let things happen first- see what Ryder says." He darted his eyes quickly to the towering lookout behind him without actually facing it, to find the boy was sitting there, watching them, smiling. At this point, Denmark was about to burst from sitting perfectly still, as though a palatial statue. Up to Mercury he went, practically begging to drive the jeep. Now, Mercury would've usually had to pass on this extremely hard bargain. But when joining the team that had basically now defined his life and upon receiving the jeep, he felt a surge of amazement and excitement at the realization that it was easy to drive. "Sure... but I'm gonna sho-" Surprising no one, Denmark jumped in, cutting off whatever Mercury intended to say. The lawn was large, and he had room. Mercury dashed off in a sprint- he had accelerated, doing a bad job at it, though. He stopped, tired, wondering if he was going to crash into something, run out of gas, or just implode. None of the three, to everyone's surprise, as even Baltic was up to watch. Mercury didn't dare look at Ryder, though that soon wasn't a problem. Denmark was doing it, turns and all, then hit the brakes himself beside Mercury. "Nice second," he said, referring to second gear. Denmark was now prepared to go another eight minutes and fourteen seconds without moving, basically without breathe. Mercury didn't know it, but Ryder had plans. And seeing Denmark's aptitude, so did Mercury.